


Остановка и фото

by NissaLi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Normal Life, Writober
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NissaLi/pseuds/NissaLi
Summary: Они остановились недалеко от леса, и Макс хочет сделать несколько фото.





	Остановка и фото

Макс медленно приближается к маленькой рыжей белке, сидящей на деревянном столике. Зверёк торопливо грызёт зёрна, заботливо оставленные другими туристами для маленьких жителей леса. Хлоя стоит позади, не решаясь шевельнуться, чтобы не спугнуть белку, её подруга медленно делает шаги вперёд, держа наготове камеру. Щёлк. Резкая вспышка света ненадолго освещает пространство вокруг, и зверёк пугается, тут же убегая на дерево. 

— Ну как? — Прайс заглядывает через чужое плечо, пока Колфилд возится с фотографией.   
— Хороший снимок вышел, — улыбается подруга, протягивая Прайс карточку.   
— Офигенно, — Хлоя рассматривает протянутую фотографию и возвращает её хозяйке. — Но ты уверена, что хочешь дальше делать фотки? То есть, не хочешь посидеть, отдохнуть?  
— Уверена, — тихо кивает Макс, сжимая камеру в руках. 

Уверена, потому что это её любимое дело. Уверена, потому что толком ничего нормально и не умеет. Уверена, потому что просто хочет сделать ещё немного фотографий в памятный альбом.

Старый пикап Хлои надёжно припаркован неподалёку, а девушки решают немного пройтись. Впереди сплошные леса и связи почти нет, до города ещё ехать и ехать, потому стоит хотя-бы немного пройтись и размяться. И как же кстати неподалёку оказывается какая-то лесная остановка, где скромно стоит столик, висит объявление о том, что стоит беречь природу, висят кормушки для лесных животных и птичек, аккуратно выложены дорожки. 

— Как скажешь,подруга, — пожимает Прайс плечами. — Сфоткаешь меня на память?  
— Обязательно, — улыбается Макс, — но давай сначала осмотримся. 

Хлоя только снова пожимает плечами и ложится прямо на деревянный стол, закинув ноги. Макс только тихо смеётся и качает головой, выискивая взглядом интересные кадры, что можно запечатлеть на фотоснимке. Замечает на листочке божью коровку, медленно ползущую вперёд, и тут же садится на одно колено, держа камеру наготове. Щёлк. Ещё одна фотокарточка вылезает из фотоаппарата. Хлоя оборачивается на неё, но положения своего не меняет, вновь поворачивает голову вперёд, продолжая смотреть на ясное, не затянутое тучами, небо.

— Ну, как фотка?  
— Весьма удачно, — Макс поднимается на ноги, подносит к лицу камеру.

Щёлк. 

— Эй, ты это меня сейчас сфоткала? — Хлоя приподнимается на локтях и хитро прищуривается, глядя в сторону подруги.  
— Угу, — Макс вновь нажимает на кнопку, делая новый снимок. 

Хлоя хитро улыбается и закидывает ногу на ногу, когда подруга делает третье фото. А потом свешивает ноги и спрыгивает на землю, в несколько шагов оказывается рядом и приобнимает девушку за плечи.

— Давай вместе, — предлагает Прайс. Макс кивает, наводит камеру на их лица и застенчиво улыбается, в то время, как Хлоя в очередной раз корчит рожицу. Щёлк. Вспышка. 

— Отличненько, — кивает Хлоя. — А теперь давай поедем дальше. Не хотелось бы остаться здесь на ночь, говорят, комары здесь лютые.


End file.
